Encountering the Dark Side
by General Sun
Summary: Four Thousand Years Before Luke Skywalker, Four Thousand Years Before Darth Vader, Four Thousand Years Before the Vong Invasion, There was Darth Revan.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything other than this story and the way it was written, idea for story goes to whereever it should go to except those parts that are uniquely mine.  
  
Part One: Endar Spire  
  
Francis Corban woke from his sleep groggily.   
  
"Uh", he groaned, a gentle shaking of his bed threw him on the floor, and he was sleepy no longer. As he climbed to his feet, he barely had time to take in his strange surroundings before a man in full uniform charged through the door.   
  
"Thank God that you're alive!" the man said. "We have to get Bastilla, she's in the bridge. Get your equipment from the footlocker over there, and let's go!"   
  
Francis stared at the strange man strangely. "Bastilla? Who's Bastilla?"  
  
The man stared at Francis for a second, then shook his head, "You must've hit your head harder than I thought, Bastilla is the Captain of the Ship, the Endar Spire, my name is Travis, commander of the Republic soldiers here, anything else you that want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the Endar Spire?"  
  
"The Endar Spire is our ship, and it's being boarded by the Sith right this instant, if you want to live, I suggest that you come with me and help me find Bastilla, she's the only one who can save us!"  
  
Francis nodded in agreement, "where's the footlocker," he asked.  
  
Travis stared at him in disbelief, "it's right next to your bed."  
  
Francis went to it, and fetched a short sword, a blaster pistol, a few medpacs and a combat armor. Quickly, he put on the armor and grabbed the blaster in his right hand, holstering his sword.   
  
"Ok, I'm ready now, what's the plan?"  
  
Travis nodded, "the door here is locked, I'm the only one who can open it, but be warned, there might be Sith outside."  
  
Francis grinned and replied, "I'm not scared."  
  
The door opened and Francis spotted a single Sith guard in the hallway, in their dark black armor. Wasting no time, two quick blaster shots flashed out from his weapon and into the back of the Sith.   
  
Travis was surprised at his efficiency, and but interrupted by a message through his neural transmitter. He stopped to take in the news.   
  
Francis waited for him patiently, and he explained.  
  
"That was Carth Onies, he's a great Republic hero, there may be hope for us yet."  
  
Francis nodded and pressed on. At the end of the hallway, he saw a sight that he would never want to see again, five Republic soldiers were fighting five Sith, the Republic soldiers were in bright red, brandishing blaster rifles. They fired at the Sith, but was cut down by Sith Vibroblades. Francis grabbed his short sword and charged into the fray, first two Republic soldiers fell, then one Sith, then another Republic soldier, and another Sith. That was when the Sith threw a frag grenade, throwing back Francis and killing another Republic soldier. Francis hastily used a medpac on himself, restoring him to full combat readiness. This time he fell back. While the Sith worked on the remaining Republic soldier, Francis and Travis had killed two more Sith. The last one tried to charge them but was repulsed.   
  
Francis quickly grabbed a few medpacs from the fallen Sith and Republic soldiers, and took a long sword, a prototype Vibroblade, two more blasters, and a blaster rifle. He proceeded to put his melee weapons, the rifle, and the extra blaster in his pack and grabbed a blaster with his off hand. Armed thus, he and Travis proceed to the bridge.  
  
Francis came to another door and opened it. He saw a male and female figure, both employing lightsabers as their weapon.  
  
Travis stopped him, "That's a Dark Jedi, he's too much for us to handle, we should wait here."   
  
The Jedi with the violet lightsaber danced around the Dark Jedi, feinting, jabbing, and slashing. She was evidently too much for him. She came in with a jab, which he blocked, and then a round kick to the chin, throwing him off balance and his middle open. A single slash brought the end of the fight.   
  
Francis grinned at the Jedi, but at that moment, a huge explosion came from the wall, and the Jedi was killed. Francis froze and ran toward her.   
  
"Too bad," Travis said, "she was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastilla, we could've used her help."   
  
Francis nodded sadly, but picked off a vibration core from the Dark Jedi.   
  
The pair went on and came to another room, inside are another four Sith, but one of them was wearing red, which means, Francis remembers, that's he's the commander. Francis wasted no time, immediately he threw two frag grenade at the commander two platoon members standing next to him. He ignored his blaster wounds and proceeded to finish off the commander, the two other Sith were already dead from the grenade. Travis was engaging another Sith with a Long Sword, and the remaining Sith was busy shooting at Travis. A few carefully aimed rapid shots from the double blasters took care of him, Travis slew the other one. 


	2. Carth and a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything other than this story and the way it was written, idea for story goes to whereever it should go to except those parts that are uniquely mine.  
  
Anyway, I don't plan to follow the Bioware storyline exactly, that would be dumb, but this would outline the game and spoil whatever interesting parts of the game there is. So read it if you're not going to buy the game. It'll fill you in on the Star Wars universe.  
  
Part Two: Carth and a Dream  
  
"There are two platoons beyond this door," Travis said, "It'll be a slaughter if we go in."  
  
"Then what do we do? Is there another way to the bridge?"  
  
"No, but I think I have an idea, see that computer over there?" he pointed at a console by the wall, "We can use it to force an explosive cache to self destruct in the next room, that should cause some casualties, don't you think?" Travis grinned, "But I'm not very good with computers, and I heard that you were, so you'll have to take care of that."  
  
Francis headed over to the console, flipping through the controls, "There's no mechanism for an explosion here."   
  
Travis came over, "Well of course not, who would put such a thing on the surface, the mechanism is deep in the code, you'll have to hack it. Use those," Travis pointed at some strange looking spikes, "they're computer spikes, they'll do the job."   
  
After a few minutes poking around, Francis spotted the security cameras on the ship, a few minutes later, he came to the one that he wanted, Travis was right, there was a lot of Sith in the next room. Quickly, Francis spotted the explosive cache, and triggered it. There was a deafening explosion, and through the camera, Francis saw seven of the Sith perish, only one red armored and two black armored was left.   
  
Travis opened the door and sprang on the remaining Sith with surprise on his side. A few blaster bolts and slashes was enough to eliminate them. Loot was collected.   
  
The pair left the room and came onto another hallway, patrols were killed, and then onto the bridge. The bridge was entirely Sith dominated, two whole platoons plus a couple of officers. Travis and Francis fired their blaster shots, but was clearly outnumbered. Fate saved them, because at this point, the main piloting controls choose to explode, killing all the Sith but left Francis and Travis unscathed.   
  
Travis stared at the scene, looking over the dead. "Well Bastilla isn't here in the bridge, she must've used one of the escape pods already."   
  
Travis gestured to another door, "Come, this well take us starboard, those escape pods over there are away from the Sith cannons, let's go, but be careful, the stuff here still is unstable, let's get out of before anything else blows up."   
  
The pair exited by that door and entered into another hallway, they sprint toward starboard. At that moment, a door opened and a dark Jedi entered the hallway. A look of determination came across Travis's face as he charged the Jedi, using the force of surprise and shoved him into another room.   
  
"Go Starboard!" he yelled, "Carth is waiting for you there! I'll try to hold off the Dark Jedi as long as I can!"   
  
Francis tried the blast door separating him from Travis and the Dark Jedi, but it was slammed shut. Beyond, he can heard the clashes of lightsaber against vibroswords.   
  
With a grunt, Francis sprint starboard and met Carth.   
  
"Francis right?" Francis nodded.   
  
"This is Carth Onais", he said "This is the only escape pod left, we'll use it to get off the ship and to Taris, come on!"  
  
Carth climbed aboard the thing and Francis followed, in a moment, both were hurling through space with the other debris from the Endar Spire.  
  
Zhiummmm, Clash, clash. Lightsabers flashing, a woman, dark robes.   
  
"Ugh", Francis groaned. "What happened?"  
  
His eyes adjusted to the dim surroundings, found himself in bed, in a small compartment, laying on the couch was Carth, the mysterious man who saved him.   
  
Carth got up and walked over, "Bad dream huh?"  
  
Francis made to gesture to yes. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're on Taris, in the Upper City, in a small apartment that I managed to secure for us. You got pretty banged up in the landing, but I was able to get us to a hospital to get us fixed up. Then we came here, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm fine, what can you tell me about this place?"  
  
"Taris? I'm not sure, but from what I hear, Taris used to be a sprawling galactic hub until new Hyperspace routes took it out of business, we're in the upper city now, the place where the rich folks live. Most of the non-humans are in the Lower City, it's mostly dominated by swoop gangs and such, if we want to find Bastilla, we should head for the Lower Cities, most likely she's in the hands of one of the swoop gangs. We can use this apartment as base, come here for rest and such, but we should really be going after Bastilla."  
  
"What's so special about Bastilla?"  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Bastilla has mastered Battle Mediation, a crucial force power that allowed the Jedi to board Darth Revan's ship, if not for her, we would all be long goners."  
  
Francis nodded, trying to absorb the wealth of information that he had just been given, "It sounds like we should go and try to find Bastilla right away."   
  
Carth nodded in agreement, "That would be best." 


End file.
